


A Silent Night In

by WitchyWriter



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Banter, Blood Sharing, Fluff, French Characters, Giving Louis and Lestat the fluff they deserve, Lestat being a drama queen and brat, Lestat whining, Loustat, M/M, Making Out, Post TOTBT, Sarcastic Louis, are we shocked? no!, mildly canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyWriter/pseuds/WitchyWriter
Summary: Lestat and Louis share some quiet time together, at least they try to.
Relationships: Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	A Silent Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Hey VC fandom! This is my first post on AO3 and my first Loustat fanfic. I would really appreciate any and all feedback for future works. Happy reading! (Please see notes at the bottom for French translations)

Most early evenings I find myself in my favorite red leather armchair, sitting in front of the crackling fireplace and admiring the heat it gives my forever cool skin. Life, (or death in this case), never ceases to fascinate me. I’ve taken up Louis’ constant admiration for the world around him to heart recently, and find that for once his royal prudeness is onto something. 

I would never give him the satisfaction of telling him this of course. My pride and ever alluring ego would never allow such a thing.

I hear with a sudden intensity Louis’ arrival into our humble library, his attempts at being quiet slashed with the aroma of his blood seeping into the air surrounding me. He was my fledgeling after all and although we can’t communicate by means of the mind, the blood I gave him on that warm New Orleans night over two hundred years ago never quite left him.  
He’s dressed modestly tonight of course, I expect no less. A simple brown leather jacket cloaks his muscular pale frame, a white t-shirt falling loosely around him and a pair of modern blue jeans don his perfect legs; ever so gently making out the toned nature of his thighs. Stepping out of his favorite pair of loafers, he’s decided a simple pair of brown leather boots would compliment his ensemble nicely. It doesn’t matter what he wears, his bright, cat-like green eyes take you away immediately. He could be wearing nothing at all and you still wouldn’t care, eyes holding you prisoner for as long as he wants you. Louis also decided that pulling his inky black hair away from his face tonight in a ponytail, as they call it now, would be quite appropriate. 

I personally prefer it down. 

“Going out somewhere tonight my love?” I say, trying not to let my wandering eyes give him any kind of satisfaction. Despite his Catholic nature, he does like to be gazed at and fussed over. 

With little to no feeling in his voice he says, “Non, I just wanted to try something different. Black does get quite depressing after a while despite it being your shade of choice.”

I laughed outwardly, maybe too outwardly, “You do know something about depressing thoughts and the occasional mope don’t you cheri?” 

This struck a nerve with him and he scowls at me, making this evident. He turns to leave the room and go fuss with something to make himself seem busy; despite the maids coming while we rested to sweep and get rid of any dust left behind from the previous night. 

Suddenly, feeling a little bad for my jab, I extend a hand and call after him.

“I was only kidding Louis, please, indulge me with you presence. I can only handle being alone for so long.” I say with a sense of feigned desperation and breathlessness, my free hand over my heart. 

I hear him huff as he turns around and joins me in the matching chair made for him to my right. The fire illuminating his pale skin with a precise intensity, showing no flaw or hair out of place. I’ve been face to face with his beauty for decades now, but each and every time gazing at him is as enjoyable as the first. The idea that I willingly parted with this sight on multiple evenings flies a pang of regret into my slow-beating heart. I know I’m a fool, a fool in love with a stoic statue of a vampire, the most human of us all.

You laugh and grin, but then again, you’ve never seen him have you? 

“And what are you doing here so early Lestat?; the night has barely begun. I figured you would be out courting you next meal by now.” He says, an eyebrow raised in my direction.

Looking over at him, I flash a smile, attempting to charm him to make up for my cruel joke at his expense. 

“I think I deserve some peace and quiet after my last adventure, don’t you? Night after night I go into their clubs and stinking bars and we’ve spent so much money on this place; I intend to enjoy it before I get sick of it!” 

Louis laughs lightly, his fangs peeking over his bottom lip; the sound shaking me to my core. Very few sounds sway me the way his laugh does, it’s effortless yet controlled, sweet but rich at the same time. If I could surround myself with that sound for the rest of eternity, I would. 

“Ah yes, another one of your adventures from one of your many books. Which tale are you speaking of now darling, the one where you walk as a mortal man or the one where you awake the dead? I’m losing count now.”

I open my mouth in false shock, my Louis always knows where to hit me where it hurts. Then again, I deserve it after all I’ve put him through lately.

“Reading my books again are we? Glad to see you’re keeping up with classic literature these days.” 

He outright laughs at me this time, slapping his knee and giving me a wide grin, “Is that what they’re calling literature these days? What a pity.”

I roll my eyes and gently tap at my lap, signaling for him to come over and take a seat. He accepts my gesture quietly and makes a home in my embrace, placing his head in the crook of my neck and throwing his long legs over the arm of the chair.  
“You’re so cruel to me, I could weep!” I sniffle with exaggeration, burying my head in his hair. He used the jasmine shampoo I love, an interesting peace offering for denying me a stroke of his soft locks this evening. 

“I’ve heard enough about your weeping Lestat, now if you don’t mind, let’s have some of that peace and quiet you were whining about.” He retorts, gently placing his lips on mine and locking his arms around my waist, bringing us closer. 

We sit like this for some time, locked at the hip and the mouth, gently touching each other in electrifying pulses that sent my hairs up on their ends. He breaks away first to take off his jacket, throwing it haphazardly on the red and gold Persian rug that covered the floor. 

“Getting more comfortable are we, mon amour?” I poke teasingly at his chest, tracing delicate patterns on his hard surface.

“You would like that wouldn’t you, amoureux?” 

His eyes grow deeper suddenly as he scans my face, taking in every inch as though he’s looking at me for the first time. My breath hitches, very few can hold his attention and every time he drinks me in this way, a sense of pride comes over me. My Louis, my lover, never gets tired of me despite my tricks and irresponsible sensibilities.  
He caresses my face gently, taking all of the time in the world grazing my skin and feeling every pore. I lean into his touch, holding his hand as it goes over my jawline. My eyes close and I’m lost in the wave of ecstasy that is his touch. He kisses me deeply, hungrily searching my mouth with his tongue looking for another inch of me he hasn’t scoped quite yet. I feel a sharp pinch on my bottom lip as he bites me, taking in my blood and moaning against my open mouth. I answer his kiss with a bite on his upper lip, feeling his warm blood fill my mouth takes me to another level. I writhe against him and I feel him smile against my lips, his fingers enveloping themselves in my golden locks.

When the wounds close, the passion subsides and we are once again sitting against one another in my chair, the only sound being the crackling fire. 

I look down at him and smile, “You were quite greedy Louis, taking my blood without even asking. I should punish you for that.” 

He pulls my hair, his fingers still wrapped deeply around my tendrils, “You really can’t be quiet for more than a minute can you? Enough of this, take me out, I’m hungry.” 

My deep laugh destroys any silence that was left in the room, I pick him up off of my lap and place him gently on the floor, planting a kiss on his cool temple. 

“As you wish, mon amour, anything to keep you satisfied.”

**Author's Note:**

> Non = no
> 
> Cheri = darling 
> 
> Mon amour = my love 
> 
> Amoureux = Lover


End file.
